sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate Rival War - Angels vs Demons
The chocolate war is starting in ALO. Players are fighting over chocolates. Meanwhile, hidden hints are found in each area—— Event Period 2/14/19(Thu) 06:00 ~ 2/24/19(Sun) 05:59 (UTC) Collect Heart Shaped Chocolates! In this ranking event, Heart Shaped Chocolates are obtainable. Defeat the bosses to collect them. You can trade the chocolates for awesome items such as Rainbow Essences and Wind Medallions. You can also get Cols by selling your Heart Shaped Chocolates. Win a High Rank You can get more Chocolatier Gold Medal and Chocolatier Upgrade Crystals as you get a higher rank. Collect those Medals and the upgrade Crystals in the events of February and get the event-exclusive in the Mouth Strea and upgrade her to ★6! You can also get lots of Rainbow Essences. Tips *The boss is Earth-elemental. Team up with Wind-elemental characters to fight against the boss! *Makoto uses Acceleration Skill. Be sure to use your Acceleration Skill as well while the enemy is using theirs. It'll give you a chance to strike back! *The boss will deceive more damage while parrying. Using Acceleration Skill and parrying are the key to win! Story {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" |- ! Valentine's Day Event |- |Makoto: Hey Thokk! Thokk: Hmm? What's up, Makoto? Makoto: I heard there's been some news about an upcoming event. Thokk: You heard right. It's a Valentine's event. Makoto: Can you show me the news? Thokk: Why do you need me? Just open up your own HoloWindow. Makoto: I still can't get the hang of that myself. Hehe... Thokk: *sigh*... Sometimes it's hard to believe you're the same demon that once terrorized all of Alfheim. Alright, here you go. Makoto: Hmm...? We're going to be divided between an angel army and a demon army? By demons, do they mean us? Thokk: No no, it just means we'll all have to pick a side before taking part in the event. We can still choose to join the angel army if we want. Makoto: Oh, okay. So every player picks whatever side they want, then we all compete just for this event? Thokk: Specifically, we'll have to form parties up to three players and fight each other in teams. The demon and angel stuff is just window dressing. The real goal is to get lots of B&W chocolates. Makoto: As in black and white? So the black chocolate's for the demons, and white's for the angels? Thokk: Maybe. There's several different ways to get them too, including stealing from the other side. Makoto: Stealing chocolate, huh... That brings me back. Thokk: Huh? What do you mean? Makoto: I always thought it was unfair how, in Japan, only boys get chocolate on Valentine's Day. So when I was in school, I used to go all around taking it from all the boys in my class. Thokk: Really? Yikes... How'd the boys handle that? Makoto: They just cried. You know, given my current job, I feel really bad about the whole thing now... Thokk: You should've thought about how the girls who gave them the chocolate would feel too. Makoto: Oh, when they saw, the boys crying, they said they didn't realize they were such crybabies, and that they didn't know why they gave them chocolate to begin with. If anything, they appreciated it. Haha. Thokk: Those poor boys... {| Category:Ranking Event Category:Event Quests Category:Story Quests